Gara-Gara Nama Atlantis
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Sebuah berita menyebutkan bahwa Indonesia adalah Benua Atlantis. Indonesia pun menderita karena hal itu. Dan ini adalah asal muasal mengapa Indonesia tidak menyukai nama Atlantis. Bad Summary, I know it.


**Gara-Gara Nama Atlantis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. End of story**

**Genre: Humor atau Hyumor #DOR**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alay, gaje, pelebayan 2 tokoh Indonesia, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Indonesia**

**Siang hari…**

Indonesia sedang menonton dengan serius sebuah berita yang menyebutkan bahwa Indonesia adalah Benua Atrlantis yang hilang.

[Demikian berita hari ini. Saya Bellatrix Paranjaya, melaporkan]

Indonesia bengong. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dering Hp Indonesia yang **CETAR MEMBAHANA**.

**TUJUH BELAS AGUSTUS TAHUN EMPAT LIMA ITULAH HARI KEMERDEKAAN KITA –**dan seterusnya-

Indonesia segera mengobrak abrik seisi rumahnya, mdan menemukan hpnya ada di tempat sampah entah bagaimana caranya, tapi dia sebodo amet. Terlihat no. hp bosnya, alias Pak SBY, di layatr hpnya.

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"Halo, Pak?"

"Indonesia, kamu lihat berita tadi?"

"Iya, Pak. Ada apa ya?"

"KAMU BENERAN ATLANTIS?!"

Indonesia shock melihat –ralat- mendengar bosnya menjadi lebay.

"Mana saya tahu, Pak. Saya aja kaget." Jjawab Indonesia.

"Lah? Kan kamu yang diberitakan, masa tidak tahu?" tanya Pak SBY.

"Pak, nama saya itu Nusantara, trus Indische, trus Indonesia, dan saya nggak ingat pernah memakai nama Atlantis." jelas Indonesia panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok #PLAK

"Mungkin kamu amnesia." ujar Pak SBY coretasalcoret.

"Pak, sejak kapan ada personifikasi yang bisa amnesia?" kata Indonesia sweatdrop.

"Sejak negara Api menyerang."

Indonesia cengo.

"Pak Boediono, mohon jangan menyela." Ujar Pak SBY yang sepertinya sedang sweadrop.

'Oooh, pak Boediono… HAH?! PAK BOEDIONO?!'

"Indonesia, bukankah Mr. Germany itu amnesia?" kata Pak SBY.

"Maksud bapak?" tanya Indonesia bingung.

"Dulu dia HRE kan?" ujar Pak SBY.

Indonesia menepok jidatnya. "Bapak, itu belum pasti!"

Kemudian Indonesia dan Pak SBY berdebat ria mengenai Germany dan HRE.

"Tunggu dulu, pak. Kan tokoh utama fic ini saya, kok malah ngomongin Germany sama HRE?" protes Indonesia.

"Benar juga… Jadi Indonesia, kamu beneran Atlantis atau bukan?" tanya Pak SBY.

"Anggep aja bukan, Pak" jawab Indonesia dan mengakhiri percakapan lebay itu.

TIBA-TIBA!

**TUJUH BELAS AGUSTUS-**

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"Halo, America?"

"KAMU ATLANTIS?!"

Pip –panggilan diputus-

**TUJUH BELAS AGUS-**

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"Halo, Australia?"

"INDO, KAMU ATLANTIS?!"

Pip –panggilan diputus-

**TUJUH BELAS AGU-**

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"Halo, Italy?"

Indonesia tidak tega.

"Bukan Italy."

"Baiklah, vee~"

Pip –panggilan diputus-

**TUJUH BELAS-**

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"Apa kompeni bego?!"

"KAMU ATLAN-"

Pip –panggilan diputus-

(Ulangi kejadian itu 10 kali lagi dengan nation yang berbeda-beda)

**TUJUH-**

Pip –panggilan diterima-

"**NGGAK USAH NANYA GUA ATLANTIS ATAU BUKAN! DASAR *PIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIIIP*!"**

"Indonesia… ini saya." Ujar Pak SBY dari seberang.

Indonesia gelagapan. "Eh… eh… Pa-pak SBY… pe-peci bapak bagus ya… hehehe…"

"Ini peci saya beli 15 tahun lalu! Kamu ke sini SEKARANG!"

"Ba-bapak…"

"NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA!"

"I..iya, Pak…"

Pip –panggilan diputus-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cabutin rumput di Istana Merdeka, Istana di Yogyakarta, dan di seluruh Istana di Indonesia sampe ke pelosok-pelosoknya.

Dan cabutin pentil ban semua kendaraan si Jakarta yang melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, tanpa bantuan Polri.

Ps: Jangan minta bantuan "teman-temanmu" atau pekerjaanmu saya tambah lima kali lipat.

TTD Presiden SBY.

Indonesia cengo. Lalu ia mengambil hpnya dan menelepon Germany.

"Halo, Germany? Aku minta izin tidak ikut World Meeting yang ada selama 6 bulan ini karena pekerjaanku sedang banyak."

"Jakarta akan menggantikanku, **kalau dia mau**."

Pip –panggilan diputus-

Indonesia kembali menatap catatan (baca: Hukuman) dari Pak SBY.

"Aku benci nama Atlantis…"

**El Fin**

**(Dengan gagalnya)**

OMAKE:

6 bulan kemudian…

World Meeting

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya bukanlah Benua Atlantis yang hilang, dengan alasan nama itu membuat saya menderita, dn saya membencinya. Apa cukup jelas?" ujar Indonesia dengan muka yang begimana gitu, dan mengeluarka aura kematian.

Semua nation yang hadir di sana hanya mengangguk pelan karena ketakutan, kecuali **Russia dan Belarus.**

**Owari**

**(Dengan whatevernya)**

Pojok curcol author:

*menghela napas* Akhirnya kesampean juga ngepublish FF ini. Padahal ini adalah FF yang tidak sengaja dibuat pada saat lagi MID Sains di kertas coret-coretan. Maaf Pak kalo nanti nilai beta tidak mencapai KKM *sujud-sujud*

Lalu, beta membuat FF ini karena teringat pada berita yang menyebutkan bahwa Indonesia adalah Benua Atlantis yantg hilang. Entah bener atau enggak yang penting KEEP SMILE~ *gaya Caisar* #lempared to Merapi.

Akhir kata, Read and Review please? Kalo direview entar beta lanjutin FF SKETLIA nya loh!

Salam awesome dan Sampai Jumpa *gaya Mario Teguh*


End file.
